Piel Canela
by JinPrinceJinnie
Summary: Jeon Jungkook es un musico callejero por pura diversión,pese a esto tiene un fan que siempre esta ahí todos los viernes,a la misma hora,en el mismo lugar solamente para escucharlo cantar. •KookNam. •Fluff. •Two-short. •BTS. •Angst. •Contenido homosexual. •Kim Namjoon x Jeon Jungkook. •Violencia. •Cute. •Corto.
1. 001

_"Piel Canela"_

_[KookNam]_

Otra vez viernes,Jeon Jungkook se encontraba sentado en una de las tantas bancas de aquel pequeño parque,tocaba su guitarra mientras cantaba como ya era costumbre desde hace unos cuantos meses,no lo hacia por dinero ni nada por el estilo solamente era un pasatiempo,sus ojos se mantienen cerrados hasta que puede escuchar el sonido del bastón contra el suelo,abre los ojos con lentitud,sonriendo al verlo sentado en la otra banca frente a él.

Ese chico alto sentado con bastón sentado en el mismo lugar,a la misma hora siempre todos los viernes sin falta,escuchando la hermosa voz de Jungkook,con la mirada un tanto ida,su nombre es Namjoon y es ciego aunque según las personas no siempre lo fue,al parecer él es el fan numero uno de Jeon pues siempre esta ahí,sentado frente a él con una sonrisa escuchándolo cantar,se queda sentado en esa banca hasta que simplemente escucha que el otro se marcha,son ya casi cinco meses desde que él llega puntualmente a las 5:30 pm para escucharlo cantar,con el paso de esos meses el joven poco a poco fue tomando un crush por ese guapo moreno que a la vez es tan sumamente tierno y gentil con todo aquello que estuviese vivo,con las personas que solían pasear por el parque,con los animales que andaban cerca,a los cuales solía alimentar o acariciar cuando estos se le acercaban e incluso lo era con las plantas del lugar,aquello fue lo que flechó por completo a Jungkook,quien llevaba bastante tiempo deseando con acercarse e intentar mantener una conversación con Namjoon,sin embargo era demasiado tímido como para hacerlo sin sufrir un ataque de nervios o en un caso muy extremo,un infarto fulminante; en fin por más que lo deseará,no se había atrevido a dirigirle ni una sola palabra aquel bonito chico,moriría con solo decirle un hola o algo por el estiló así que solamente se limitaba a sonreír cada vez que lo veía llegar todos los viernes,además de esforzarse para cantar aún mejor para él,en verdad le interesaba saber un poco más sobre ese chico de los lindos hoyuelos pero al parecer su timidez se lo haría algo totalmente imposible,esa tarde era como todas,Jungkook estaba concentrado en cantar mientras que Namjoon lo escuchaba con una enorme sonrisa dibujada en su rostro,dejando a la vista sus lindos hoyuelos que solo lo hacían ver aún más tierno,debes en cuando el pelinegro levantaba la cabeza para mirarlo unos cuantos minutos,era tan bello como un mismísimo ángel,si tan solo no fuese tan tímido como para hablarle de una buena vez por todas.

Fue entonces que una idea vino a su mente,como era incapaz de acercarse a si quiera saludar y el moreno era su más grande fan,le cantaría una canción,obviamente se la dedicaría en secreto porque se moriría de la vergüenza si él supiera que la canción estaba dedicada a él,pero¿cuál podría cantarle?tenía muchas canciones en mente,no ninguna de esas era tan bella como él,Namjoon se merecía la canción más hermosa del mundo pues si no era así seria un completo insulto a su persona o bueno al menos eso pensaba Jungkook,debía haber una canción perfecta para poder dedicársela aquel chico que se había convertido en su crush,sin notarlo ya había dejado de tocar y cantar,se percató de esto al escuchar como el bastón volvía a golpear el suelo,fue sacado de su trance al darse cuenta de que posiblemente Namjoon pensaba que ya se había ido,debía hacer algo para detenerlo,intento hablar pero de su boca nada salio,en ese momento finalmente algo vino a su mente,volviendo a tocar su guitarra a la vez que el moreno se detenía,dejando de lado su enorme timidez,Jeon empezó a cantar aquella canción que vino a su mente de golpe.

"Que se quede el infinito sin estrellas o que pierda el ancho mar suinmencidad"

Namjoon se quedo parado a unos cuantos metros de la banca,un tanto confundido pues pensaba que Jungkook ya se había ido pero al parecer solamente había parado de cantar por unos momentos,el menor se levantó de la banca y gracias a dios que el otro no podía verlo pues sus mejillas estaban tan rojas que parecía que iban a explotar en cualquier instante,aún con esa enorme timidez dominándolo siguió cantando dejándose llevar por todos esos sentimientos que tenia hacia el moreno.

"Pero el negro de tus ojos que no muera"

Jeon miraba atentamente a ese chico mientras seguía cantando intentando no desafinar o algo por el estilo,unas cuantas personas que pasaban por ahí se habían detenido solamente para escuchar u ver lo que estaba sucediendo,el pelinegro trataba de expresar todos esos sentimientos por medio de esa canción,quería trasmitirle a Nam algo de lo que sentía por él,no le importaba que solamente fuese muy poco lo que le llegara pero quería trasmitir algo,esta era la única forma en la cual podría atreverse a demostrarle que le gustaba,debía salir todo perfecto como él.

"Y el canela de tu piel se quede igual"

Con algo de dificultad Namjoon volvió a la banca,quería escuchar mejor a esa persona que poseía esa voz tan hermosa como la de un mismísimo ángel,el corazón de Kook solamente se aceleró aún más cuando miro que el más alto volvía a esa banca en la cual siempre solía sentarse,intento no hacer caso a sus nervios pues de ser así arruinaría la canción por completo.

"Si perdería elarcoirissu belleza y las flores su perfume y su color"

Cada vez más personas se detenían para mirar aquel espectáculo,para todos era muy obvio lo que estaba sucediendo en ese momento,bastaba con ver los ojos brillantes del menor como para deducir que aquella canción estaba dedicada a ese chico de tez ligeramente morena y aparentemente ciego,todos los miraban sin embargo para Jeon ninguno de ellos existía,lo único que sus ojos podían ver era a ese castaño frente a él,los nervios se fueron disminuyendo con ese pensamiento,provocando que se concentrara por completo en su canción además de Namjoon obviamente.

"No seria tan inmensa mi tristeza como aquella de tenerme sin tu amor"

Este sonreía ampliamente con la mirada ida como siempre,sus hoyuelos quedaban a la vista de tal manera que las mejillas de Jeon se ponían aún más rojas,el moreno amaba la forma en la cual cantaba esa persona,oh si tan solo supiera que ahora mismo esa canción estaba siendo especialmente dedicada a él,aunque algo en el fondo de su corazón le decía que había algún tipo de vínculo entre él y esa bella canción,sin embargo no le hizo caso pensó que era solo una tontería suya.

"Me importas tú y tú y tú y solamente tú,y tú y tú,me importas tú y tú y tú y nadie más que tú"

Una enorme sonrisa empezaba a formarse en el rostro de Jeon,el ver a su crush sonriendo de esa manera lo hacia ver tan perfecto como si fuese algo hecho por los mismísimos ángeles,ahora no había nervios solamente estaba concentrado en entonar aquella melodía perfectamente para el hombre más perfecto del mundo entero.

"Ojos negros,piel canela que me llegan a desesperar"

Los espectadores miraban con ternura el espectáculo,no hacia falta preguntar como para saber que Jungkook no estaba cantado esa canción por mera coincidencia.

"Me importas tú y tú y tú y tú y solamente tú y tú y tú,me importas tú y tú y tú y tú y nadie más que tú"

"Me importas tú y tú y tú y tú y tú y nadie más que tú"

Si tan solo Joon pudiese ver se daría cuenta de que aquel chico al cual admiraba tanto,le estaba cantando mientras lo veía con ternura,como si fuese lo mas lindo que sus ojos hubieran visto en toda su vida,por lastima solo podía escuchar su voz e hacerse una imagen mental de como era esa persona.

"Ojos negros,piel canela que me llegan a desesperar"

Pese a la vergüenza que le daría Jungkook deseaba con toda su alma que Namjoon pudiese verlo en ese mismo instante y de esta forma notara que estaba cantado para a él,solamente para él como lo haría todos los viernes de ahora en adelante,pues desde este momento solo quería seguir mostrándole un poco de todos esos sentimientos que sentía por él a través de un millar de canciones hasta que finalmente tuviera el valor suficientemente como para decírselo directamente,aunque quien sabe si algún día podría hacerlo.

"Me importas tú y tú y tú y tú y solamente tú y tú,me importas tú y tú y tú y tú y nadie más quetúúúú"

La voz del pelinegro se detuvo al igual que el sonido de la guitarra dando por terminada aquella canción,los aplausos rompieron la pequeña burbuja donde estaba desde hace rato,de nuevo toda esa vergüenza lo invadió al darse cuenta de las personas que los rodeaban desde sabrá dios cuanto tiempo,su cara enrojeció de golpe al mirar al moreno aplaudiendo con una enorme sonrisa,por una parte estaba tan feliz que incluso podría volar y por otra parte estaba muerto de los nervios acompañados de la enorme vergüenza,solamente se limito a guardar su guitarra pues ya era hora de irse,eso lo ponía un poco triste pero bueno al menos el siguiente viernes como siempre lo volvería a ver.

Volvería a ver a ese hermoso chico de ojos negros y piel canela, quien era el único dueño de todo su inmenso amor,esperaría con ansias que el viernes volviera a llegar solamente para cantarle más canciones a ese moreno que hacia su corazón acelerarse como si hubiese corrido un maratón,que sin saberlo teñía sus mejillas de un bonito color carmesí...

Su lindo Namjoon.

_• • • • •_

Holis mis bebés les traigo este two-short bien kk,desde ahorita debo decir que me inspire en un AU de una de mis artistas favoritas Kishu

Espero que no lea estacaquitaque es como un insulto a la belleza de AU que hizo alv.

Debo admitir que amo "Piel Canela" y sobretodo la versión de Pedro Infante,es que es tan hermosa

Ojala no haya quedado tan feo y sea de su agrado,no se olviden de seguir a Kishu,porque amo con toda mi alma sus AU's además de su forma de dibujar,aquí les dejo sus redes sociales:

Twitter:@K1SHU

Facebook:Kishu666

Wattpad:@Jugito_Uva

Me disculpo de antemano por cualquier falta ortográfica que puedan llegar a encontrar.

Si les gusto esta caquita no se olviden de votar

Los amo,nos vemos luego.


	2. 002

Como ya lo dije Namjoon no siempre fue ciego,él algún día fue un joven alegre apasionado de la lectura sin embargo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos perdió la vista de una manera horrible,el culpable de que jamás pudiera volver a ver en lo que le restaba de vida,fue esa basura a la cual un día llego a amar,su ex novio era un hombre violento,quien lo maltrato de formas horribles en más de una ocasión,soporto sus malteados durante años,tenía miedo de dejarlo pues este lo amenazaba con hacerle daño a su familia,por esto él solamente se resignaba a soportar sus celos tóxicos,sus abusos,sus insultos e incluso sus golpes,justificándolo con que era su culpa y se merecía todo eso,cuando Namjoon se dio cuenta de que esa relación solo lo estaba lastimando lamentable ya era muy tarde,en medio de una discusión porque lo encontró empacando sus cosas para irse del departamento donde ambos vivían juntos,ese sujeto le lanzo ácido a los ojos,dejándolo ciego para siempre; por suerte sus vecinos escucharon sus gritos y fueron a ver que pasaba,ahora su agresor estaba tras las rejas pero demasiado tarde para el pobre Kim que se dio cuenta muy tarde del peligro que lo acechaba,pese a esto no guardaba rencor a ese hombre ni a nadie,siempre es amable con todos pues así su madre lo educo sin embargo prefiere estar solo,tiene miedo de volver a confiar,de enamorase otra vez,piensa que le harán daño otra vez y definitivamente no quiere eso.

Todas las noches desde aquel día en cual perdió la vista,solía llorar en su frustración,por su ceguera todos esos sueños de convertirse en un famoso escritor se fueron por el caño,si tan solo se hubiera dado cuenta antes de que vivía con un loco abusador,si hubiese terminado esa relación desde el primer insulto posiblemente ahora no estaría así,si hubiera notado antes las señales del cuán violento era su ex,ahora mismo estaría cumpliendo todos esos sueños que tenía desde muy pequeño,lamentablemente no se podía regresar el tiempo,meses atrás Namjoon lloraba mientras se lamentaba de lo que la había pasado pero desde que descubrió a Jungkook y escucho su hermosa voz,dejo de llorar por las noches envuelto las sabanas,de alguna manera recordar la voz de su ángel(como él solía llamarlo)llenaba de calidez su corazón,haciéndolo sentir mucho más tranquilo,solo con el simple hecho de recordar esa angelical voz,se sentía en el lugar más seguro del mundo entero,en el que nadie ni nada podría volver a hacerle daño otra vez.

De nuevo como todos los viernes desde hace ya casi cinco meses,se dirigía a ese lugar donde aquel chico siempre solía cantar,una pequeña sonrisa se hizo presente en su rostro cuando escucho esa hermosa voz capaz de hacer que su corazón latiera como loco,se volvió una costumbre el ir sin falta a escucharlo,desde que lo escucho por primera vez ya no pudo dejar de ansiar hacerlo,con el paso del tiempo fue creando su rutina para ir a ese parque y poder disfrutar de su voz por algunas horas,aunque no es como si tuviera muchas cosas que hacer,su discapacidad lo cohibía de un montón de cosas como el trabajar,se mantenía con la pensión que sus padres le depositaban,lo único que hacia era quedarse en casa escuchando audiolibros u regando sus plantas,se sentía tan inútil pero todos esos pensamientos se iban al escuchar a Jungkook,cuando lo escuchaba todas y cada una de sus preocupaciones se iban por un rato,concentrándose solo en imaginar como se veía su ángel.

Anhelaba con todo su corazón el poder conocerlo,aunque no lo pudiera ver,se conformaría con entablar una corta conversación u mínimo con tocar su rostro,si lo tocaba era la única manera de poder conocer a esa persona que tanto admiraba sin embargo era demasiado tímido como para acercarse,tal vez aquel chico se podría molestar así que prefería solamente sentarse en aquella banca para escucharlo cantar,esa tarde era exactamente igual,Joon sentado frente a Jeon mientras este tocaba la guitarra y cantaba a la vez,ambos deseaban poder acercarse al otro pero aquella enorme timidez se los evitaba,se sentía como si estuviesen tan lejos pese a estar a solo unos cuantos metros de distancia,los dos preguntándose si en verdad es lo correcto acercarse,pese a que ambos lo desean ninguno tiene el valor suficientemente como para dar ese paso,si el moreno mirara ya se hubiera dado cuenta de como Jungkook lo miraba,sus mejillas teñidas de un bonito carmesí y sus ojos brillantes postrados sobre él,sin perder la concentración en la canción que canta hoy,hay cierta tensión en el aire,las personas que pasan por ahí e incluso los animales lo notaban,más ellos no,tal vez es porque están tan concentrados en todos aquellos pensamientos que rondan sus mentes,cuestionandose en silencio lo que deben hacer,todo parece indicar que ninguno de los dos dará ese tan importante paso,si digo parece pues de pronto Namjoon se levanta de su lugar,en un principio parecería que ya se iba sin embargo Jeon se sorprende cuando ve que no es así,el moreno se acerca hacia él con la ayuda de ese bastón que siempre porta y siguiendo su voz hasta que finalmente esta lo suficientemente cerca,muerto de los nervios,el pelinegro deja de tocar,solo mira fijamente a esos oscuros ojos,nervioso Joon acerca sus temblorosas manos solamente para empezar a tocar suavemente el rostro de aquella persona a quien él llama su ángel,delineando cada parte de él,Jeon se mantiene quieto sin hacer ningún movimiento para evitar asustar al más alto,dejándolo tocar todo lo que quisiera,una sonrisa se forma en los esponjosos labios de Nam al poder ir haciéndose una imagen mental de como lucía ese chico a cual admiraba tanto,algunos los miran pero ellos parecen no darse cuenta,están tan sumidos en su mundo que todo eso a su alrededor parece desaparecer,reduciéndose a solo ellos dos,sus corazones laten tan rápido que pueden jurar que los latidos se escuchan por todos lados,Namjoon esta feliz pues al fin puede conocer a su ídolo,sin embargo de pronto deja de tocarlo cuando los nervios lo hacen darse cuenta de lo que esta haciendo,la vergüenza lo domina en segundos y todo parece volver a la normalidad,provocando que ambos se sonrojaran de golpee.

—Lo siento por interrumpirte,yo solo quería...conocerte—logra articular Namjoon luego de unos minutos,su voz esta llena de timidez,en ese momento Jungkook puede jurar que un mismísimo ángel le esta hablando—No puedo ver así que es la única manera en la cual puedo saber como eres...por cierto cantas precioso,gracias.

Jungkook no sabe que contestar, esta congelado,tratando de poder asimilar lo que acaba de pesar,su crush lo ha tocado y aún peor le hablo,definitivamente esto era como uno de sus tantos sueños sin embargo sabe que esto no es un sueño,es la realidad,cosa que solamente lo pone mucho más nervioso de lo que ya esta,Nam permanece frente a él con las mejillas e orejas tan rojas que parecía que exportarían en cualquier momento,con enorme dificultad logra decir algo.

—N-no te preocupes,yo también quería conocerte pero soy muy tímido como para animarme a hablarte,me alaga que te guste como canto—dijo con algo de vergüenza en su voz.

—Encerio cantas bellísimo,tienes muchísimo talento...¡oh claro!lo olvidaba,mi nombre es Kim Namjoon—estiro su mano para que el menor la estrechará,Jeon sonrió por tal acción,le pareció bastante lindo,no tardo en hacer lo que el castaño esperaba.

—Es un placer Namjoon,yo soy Jeon Jungkook.

Namjoon sonrió ampliamente,al fin sabia su nombre,se sentía el hombre más feliz del mundo entero,tal vez no pudiera verlo pero sabia perfectamente que ese joven debía ser hermoso,con solo tocar su rostro ya podía darse una idea de como se veía,Jeon se sonrojo aún más al ver aquella hermosa sonrisa,sin duda alguna Nam era tan lindo,esos hoyuelos que se formaban en sus mejillas cada vez que sonreía le parecieron un detalle bastante adorable.

—Es un nombre muy lindo,Jungkook.

Ambos atesorarían ese viernes con toda su alma,ese viernes al fin se habían atrevido a hablar luego de casi cinco meses,desde ese viernes algunas cosas fueron cambiando para bien,llenando su vida de alegría,risas,un poco de tristezas y reconciliaciones pero sobretodo de amor,un amor tan puro como ningún otro.

Fin

_• • • • • •_

Siento que quedokk,no soy bueno con los finales :'(

Escribir esto me puso biensoft,me identifique un montón con Nam y eso saco mi lado sensiblealv.

Sigo pensando que esta madre es como un insulto alAUde donde me inspire,matenmeporfa.

Como sea ya ni modo,espero que mínimo haya quedado mediante decente y fuera de su agrado.

Me disculpo por cualquier falta de ortografía,es que escribí esto durante mi pinche insomnio y pues a lo mejor se me escapo una que otra falta pero ojala no sea así porque si no que pinche vergüenza.

Si les gusto no se olviden de votar,no seanfantasfones

Los amo,nos vemos luego


End file.
